


I Missed You So Much

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Series, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt "I missed you so much" -- Post series, in which Pearl comes back from an off-world mission to a very receptive Garnet. // Fluff, kissing.





	

Diplomacy was an art better left to Gems explicitly grown with it in mind; there was no contesting that. Sapphire had leagues of experience that Pearl would never hope to have, and Ruby couldn’t hold a candle to either of them at her best.

 

Garnet took after her fiery component that way.

 

For all that she had grown into an excellent leader in her own right, Garnet wasn’t half the diplomat Sapphire was, and neither did she compare to Steven. Rigid and unmoving, Garnet was a mountain who refused to debate or give in; if she went to Homeworld with something to say, she said it, and she left.

 

Which meant that Pearl, for all her flaws, took up the mantle of helping Steven with problem solving among the elite back in the Home Galaxy. Steven’s healing powers and sweet nature had earned him a place among the Diamonds despite his mother’s transgressions, and Pearl in turn had regained the right to return to her old home on business. Under the guise of advising Steven, much the way she had with Rose Quartz, Pearl came up with ideas that made the upper crust scream with frustration, because if implemented, they invited change. Growth for the lower classes. _Rights_ among Gems that had always been considered less.

 

Bismuth was proud; she waited with Garnet for the pair to return, and they spoke of how good it was to make progress on Earth and back home, even if Homeworld was a place neither wanted to return to.

 

Brilliant blue light heralded their return to the beach house; Pearl still clad in the ankle-length gown she had started wearing for such missions, and with Steven dressed much the way he had even as a child. He was grown now, taller by half a head than Pearl, and despite having been awake far too many hours for a human, he excitedly hopped off of the warp pad to greet Garnet and Bismuth with a hug each.

 

“Trust it was a success?” Bismuth asked hopefully, ruffling the young man’s hair fondly, and she was rewarded with a brilliant grin.

 

“Pearl was so good!” Steven laughed, spinning Garnet after he broke away from Bismuth. “They’re going to work on it—on repurposing some of the Pink Sector for retired pearls, _and_ they’re going to revoke some of the old laws about the upper ring so the doors work for anyone!”

 

“Including Gems without serials,” Pearl chimed in, pressing an affectionate kiss to Bismuth’s cheek by way of greeting. “So if _we_ wanted to, we could go—any of us.”

 

Bismuth grinned, mussing Pearl’s perfectly styled hair with one massive hand. “Good—I’m stayin’ here.”

 

“Me too,” Garnet said, extracting herself from her surrogate son’s hold to draw Pearl into a tight embrace, only to be met with a searing kiss. Garnet dipped her perfectly, as she had countless times, and Bismuth offered a wolfish whistle.

 

Despite years to get used to it, Steven looked away with a flush staining his cheeks. “Hey, Bismuth, where’s Amethyst?”

 

“Barn,” Bismuth said, nudging him back toward the warp pad. “Let’s get out of here, kiddo. They’re not going to let up.”

 

Steven didn’t disagree; but he didn’t exactly blame Pearl or Garnet for being handsy after almost a month apart. He and Connie weren’t much better.

 

Neither Gem needed to breathe, and they took full advantage of that fact to indulge in one of the longest, most passionate kisses they had shared yet—truly, a feat for the ages, all things considered. When Pearl did pull away, she cradled Garnet’s face in her hands, stared up into her wide triad of eyes, and promptly took to peppering kisses all over her cheeks and nose.

 

“Pearl—“

 

“ _I missed you so much_ ,” Pearl managed between kisses, punctuating each word with a press of lips against skin and quickly moving down to her barred neck. Garnet’s hands around her back tightened notably, and Pearl giggled against her throat.

 

“I might drop you,” Garnet warned in a fluttering sigh, and in response, Pearl curled a leg around her thigh—not quite what she expected, but not a disappointing move by any stretch of the imagination. “Pearl…”

 

“I am never,” Pearl whispered, tangling her fingers in Garnet’s hair and leaning up to drag her teeth along the shell of her ear. “ _Ever_ going away for a month without a comm unit again. I’ll go crazy, Garnet. I can’t do it. I _need_ you…”

 

Garnet didn’t need any convincing beyond _that_ , not when Pearl pressed closer to her than should have been possible. Flushed, and infinitely relieved that no one would be back at the house to come upon them, Garnet quickly relented to Pearl’s unspoken request.

 

At least they made it to the couch, this time.


End file.
